Our Little Secret
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this but please give it a read. I don't own anyone except my oc Cynthia


**A/n: Don't u just hate when your internet is crap? I wanted to post this two days ago but no such luck. Anywho this is a one shot possible two shot. I listened to My Little Secret by Xscape while thinking about the title so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1?**

"And here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion Cynthia!" Lillian Garcia announces as the referee gives me my belt amd raises my hand. It was a hard battle against Naomi for this championship. She is a hard worker and I love her and I couldn't be anymore proud of her.

There were a number of congratulations from both superstars and divas backstage and I appreciate it but the adrenalin is wearing off. In the corner of my eye I seen Dean and Renee walking towards me. And that has it coming back ten fold with my heart beating faster.

As they get closer I put on a tired smile. She lets go of his hand and pull me into a hug and we exchange kisses on the cheek. "That was awesome girl congrats!" She says giving me a tight smile. I don't know what that is about.

"Yea congratulations Pocahontas." Dean says interrupting me. He was using the name he gave me at the Halloween party last year when I showed up as her. I guess it kind of stuck because it doesn't annoy me anymore. Even though I punch Dolph everytime he calls me that.

He completely ignores the glare she throws his way. He puts an arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple.

"You alright?" He asks me.

I'm just stuck in place. Like. What. The. Hell. What's up with the tension with them? Its really uncomfortable.

"Um...yea I just need a hot shower. So imma just go. Ill see you guys later." I say.

Being that close to Dean when he is smelling that good, is not a good idea when Renee is around. I mean I didnt exactly lie but I am starting to feel the aches from the match. Plus the heat between my legs is starting to ache. I quickly leave to my private locker room.

Before I grab my things for a shower there's a knock on the door. I open it to reveal Xavier for New Day. He's a nice guy but he just...I don't know. He too excited. I hate overly excited people, especially in the morning.

I mean imagine waking up to see him literally in your face and yelling "New Day!" I would literally lose my shit. I beat the hell outta him and go back to sleep when I'm done. Its that serious.

"Um hi?

"Hey I um...just wanted to know if you wanted to go celebrate later. You know. Since that was a big win. Keeping the championship and all." He smiles.

"Yes it was a big win. Keeping the championship and all. But I think i'll sit this one out. My body aches and I'm a bit exhausted. I just want to relax tonight ok. Thanks but maybe next time." I politely decline.

"Sure. Of course." He says sadly. I feel really bad saying no but Alicia Fox walks by and his eyes are glued to her ass. "Um well. Enjoy your relaxation amd goodnight." He adds quickly before following Foxy.

I roll my eyes and close the door and make my way to the shower. As I let the water get to the right temperature I take my hair out of the fishtail braid. I brush it out and get under the water and washing my hair.

As I begin to wash my body thought of a certain superstar invade my mind. I shouldn't be thinking about him, he's in a relationship forgod sakes! But that never stop me before. I try to shake the thoughts of him out of my head but they keep coming back. The secret kisses, the touches, the sex. Oh god the sex!

Just thinking about those times the heat between my legs start to feel hot. Or maybe that's just the shower. I slide two fingers down between my lips. Even though I have my own locker room I bite my lip to keep from moaning.

I picture soft lips kissing up my chest and sucking on my neck. My fingers through soft dirty blonde locks pulling as he bites down harder. Opening my eyes to see ocean blues looking down softly at my light browns.

My fingers rub my clit slowly then goes back to my core. Slowly in and out my dingers go as I throw my head foreward against the shower wall moaning. I thought I felt a presence behind me but i was too wrapped up in my sultry daydream to notice.

I moan once again until i feel an arm wrap around my waist and the other where i'm working my fingers. I quickly open my eyes and look back but I don't stop my movements. Whether this is a daysream or not I don't want to stop. He looks at my parted lips and back to my eyes asking permission. I nod my head yes because I don't trust my voice at the moment.

Just like the other times when our lips touched it felt like fireworks. The fire, the heat in the kiss was electric. It was like fire to wood wood to fire, burning. He moves my hand and start to rub my clit fast but doesn't stop kissing me. I moan against his lips as I clutch on to his shoulders to steady myself.

"You like that baby?" He whispers. "You like it when it touch you darlin, my Pocahontas." he says as he bites my ear lope and puts our forheads together and looks in my eyes.

Despite my oncoming orgasm I try to push him off. He shakes his head as if reading my mind he pulls me tighter to his body. "Enjoy this baby. I can feel your pussy tightening around my fingers. You know you want to. Otherwisew you wouldn't be so close to cumming. Now would you darlin?"

He was right. I never could resist when I'm with him. It was never like this with anybody else, just him. And right now just proves this. Damn it why does this feel so good. Fuck I'm about to bust!

"Lets go baby."he says in my ear and nibbles on it. He keeps moving his fingers inside of me during my release as I arch my back, he kisses my neck. He removes his fingers amd sucks on them as he keeps eye contact with me. He lifts an eyebrow at me as I let out an involuntary moan that comes out of my mouth.

He turns to leave but i grab his wrist stopping him. "Dean." I weakly call out to him. He turns back to me, cups my face, kiss me and leaves.

 **A/n: I have another version of this but longer. So if you want to see that let me know. Also i have another version of the first chapter of After Effects. If you want to see that send me a pm.**


End file.
